


Нас заставила вселенная

by thegamed



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Less than 1000 words
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Без комментариев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нас заставила вселенная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Universe Made us do it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53410) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



Донна, к удивлению Доктора, не заорала и даже не кинулась бить его, она просто подошла к четырехспальной кровати, села на нее и немного покачалась.  
\- Очень мило. Подойдет. Снимай штаны.  
Доктор моментально потерял дар речи, а для того, кто мог говорить на трех тысячах семиста пятидесяти шести с половиной языках, это действтительно кое-что значило. Когда возможность связывать звуки вернулась к нему, он смог только захлебываться:  
\- Чт... Что? Что-о?!  
\- Доктор, для того, кто сутками разглагольствует о том, как он умнее всех на свете, ты не слишком-то толков. Ты, должно быть, заметил, что на всех последних пяти планетах, где мы были, инопланетяне требовали, чтобы мы занялись друг с другом сексом.  
\- Это случалось с нетипичной частотой, - признал Доктор. - Но были же еще те, которые решили, что мы - половинки одного существа.  
\- Фетишисты, вот что я думаю, - заявила Донна. - Все равно, дело в том, что вселенная хочет, чтобы я тебя трахнула. А она - уже перестала придумывать новые способы запереть нас вдвоем полураздетыми в закрытом пространстве. Ну так хватит уже тянуть!  
\- Подожди, это же ты орала, что ни за какие деньги не трахнешь мою несуществующую марсианскую задницу.  
\- Там было слишком сыро. К тому же, я вовсе не собиралась заняться с тобой сексом, подвешенная вверх ногами над паучьим гнездом.  
Доктор кивнул, попытавшись сделать выражение лица, которое бы не выдавало мысли о том, что секс вверх ногами на планете гигантских арахнидов мог бы оказться забавным.  
\- А здесь, - продолжила Донна, - здесь удобная мягкая кровать, сухая и теплая. Твоя отвертка не может открыть замок, а Пинки и Брейн за дверью, видимо, не собираются выпускать нас, пока мы не сделаем это. И, - выплюнула Донна, - ты не такой уж мерзкий в этом синем костюме.  
\- Ну спасибо.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста. А теперь иди сюда, ложись на спину и думай о Галлифрее.  
Доктор подчинился. В надежде на то, что если он сейчас все сделает правильно, то они смогут обсудить вопрос рискованного секса вверх ногами над гнездом пауков немного позже.


End file.
